Breath: Crimson Darkness 16
Breath: Crimson Darkness 16 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike In the middle of the night... I woke up with my sleeping bag shaking, I could hardly to see through it, but I was able to see that it was Fluttershy... I pulled the zipper down and asked... "What's wrong?" "I heard a noise, like bushes moving, I'm scared!" "It probaly was the wind..." "I don't think so! I had the slight impression of seeing two eyes in it!" I tried to calm her down by petting her... "In what bush you saw these eyes?" "On that one!" She pointed to a bush infront of the campfire, I slowly trotted towards her... I got closer and closer...and opened it in a blink of an eye... "See? Nothing here!" She smiled, but that's when something grabbed me and I felt something sharp going through my back and coming out of my chest... Fluttershy screamed... ---- I woke up with Fluttershy squealing, I quickly pulled the zipper down and saw her coming at my direction, and before I could react, crashed on me... I quickly ran to her, she hugged me an instant, she was in tears... "Oh Celestia, Sky!! I had the worst nightmare ever!!" "Sssh, it's okay...it's okay..." "I dreamed I saw something in the bushes, and then you went check and you got stabbed and-" "Sssshh, don't worry...there's nothing there and I'm here...you want me to go check?" She hugged me tighter... "FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, NO!!" "Don't scream, you'll wake everypony up!" She calmed herself down... "So...I bet you aren't gonna be able to sleep this night..." "You're right..." I went to the campfire and lighted a fire... She sat close to me, I wrapped my arm around her head and pulled her to my shoulder, and there we stood... Second day... (Crimson's perspective) I threw my sleeping bag inside my backpack and sat there... "So...we are going further today, I bet that this night or atleast tomorrow, we'll be in Canterlot! So...everypony ready?" We just nodded... "Then let's go!" We started trotting up the path to the mountain, it was filled with holes, and as we went higher and higher, it seems that suddently, everything was starting to go dark... "We're near the Thieves's Forest, the second most dangerous part of Canterlot!" Twilight shouted "Stick togheter, no matter what!" I summoned a pistol just in case things get ugly... And we wandered into the Thieves's Forest... There, everything was dark and creepy, just a leaf touching your back was already enough to jumpscare you... But, the worst, was that the forest was filled with thieves, that could attack us anytime... I heard Fluttershy behind me saying... "S-Sky, are you feeling that sensation of being watched?" "Yes, I am..." Every shadow was suspicious, I heard that the thieves could even camouflage themselves with the woods and trees... We needed to keep close, almost touching ourselves to not split up, atleast I had Twilight's flank right at my face... That's when we heard bushes... "Stop! What was that?" Fluttershy hugged Skyblack, and I kept looking around us... That's when I heard a bush moving behind me, I looked backwards, and saw one of the fuckers flying right at me... I shot my pistol, it hit him in the head and he fell like a tree... "RUN!!" Twilight shouted as she looked behind Skyblack and Fluttershy, there was a trail of bushes moving and getting closer and closer... We ran, Skyblack, Fluttershy and Twilight infront of me, leaves kept flying at my face, but I didn't care, we kept running until we saw a light in the end of the forest... That's when I tripped... "CRIMSON!!" Skyblack shouted... I looked to the trio... I felt time slowing down, they were all looking at me, but only one of them started running to me... It was Fluttershy... She ran to me and extended me her hoof, I grabbed it and she pulled me up and we got out of the forest... There, I fell on the ground after the intense experience... Skyblack trotted angrily at Fluttershy... "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I ALMOST LOST YOU!!" Fluttershy shielded herself and started tearing up... "Hey!" I shouted "Back off, she saved me, you should be proud of her..." "Proud?! She almost died!!" "I know, that means you care about her and-" "WAIT, SO YOU ARE SAYING I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER BEFORE?!" Before I could explain, he punched me, I fell unconscious on the ground... Crimson Darkness 17 Category:Crimson Darkness